An automatic teller machine allows persons to acquire cash by interacting with the machine, e.g., by inserting a bank card associated with a particular bank account or credit account and entering a personal identification number (PIN). Automatic teller machines couple electronically to a banking network by telephone connection to obtain authorization for withdrawal of funds from a particular account or to apply a debit to a particular credit account. Once the transaction is approved, the automatic teller machine dispenses cash to the user.
Some automatic teller machines also allow deposit of funds into a particular bank account, e.g., receive cash or checks. For example, once the user inserts the bank card and enters the appropriate PIN, the automatic teller machine requests that the user place the funds in an envelope and then insert the envelope into a special slot in the automatic teller machine. Thus, an automatic teller machine dispenses cash and may receive cash or checks in response to user interaction. Automatic teller machines include paper transport mechanisms appropriate for moving cash into and out of the machine, i.e., for moving cash from a cash cassette or drawer out of the machine or for receiving a deposit envelope and placing that envelope into a vault deposit receptacle.
Because automatic teller machines handle cash and in some cases bank account deposits, a significant level of security must be present to protect automatic teller machine contents against theft. Early automatic teller machines were typically incorporated into a wall structure, e.g., the exterior wall of a bank, and the public had access only to a front panel of the automatic teller machine. Bank employees could access the back side of the automatic teller machine from inside the bank to perform such tasks as restocking the cash inventory and taking deposits from the vault portion of the automatic teller machine. Automatic teller machines have evolved significantly, however, and are now found in a variety of locations such as at grocery stores, gas stations, shopping malls, small convenience stores, and the like. Furthermore, automatic teller machines are often stand-alone structures, i.e., not incorporated into a wall structure. Accordingly, such stand-alone automatic teller machines are particularly vulnerable to theft and require relatively higher level security systems.
Automatic teller machines also require routine maintenance tasks. For example, automatic teller machines dispense transaction receipts on printed slips, and an inventory of such slips must be maintained in the automatic teller machine. Also, the printing device producing transaction slips may require maintenance, e.g., to fix paper jams and to supply printing media. Also, electronic control circuitry requires service, e.g., may require a reset operation or other such manipulation or repair of the electronic components. Clearly, retrieval of accumulated deposits and replenishment of cash reserves for withdrawals are very frequent services which require entry into the confines of the automated teller machines.
Thus, automatic teller machines require intermittent service and, therefore, require that persons performing such service tasks have access to the interior of the automatic teller machine. Any person responsible for performing such tasks as re-supplying transaction slip paper, fixing paper jams, manipulating electronic circuitry, retrieving deposits and re-supplying cash reserves and the like cannot represent a security risk to the automatic teller machine. In other words, any person performing such service tasks must be trusted at the highest level or they must be accompanied by bank or security personnel in order to satisfy double custody security requirements. Clearly, the cost of these necessary security measures is high, particularly when considering the great number of machines in use throughout the nation, and indeed, the world.
A typical automatic teller machine is a cabinet with a front portion providing a terminal screen, key pad, and various slots for conducting interaction and transactions with a user. The cabinet also includes a hinged door providing access to the interior of the cabinet. As may be appreciated, the cabinet itself is a high security enclosure with substantial structure and locking mechanisms for the access door. Within the interior compartment, a variety of components may be found. Typically, these components include electronic circuitry, a printing mechanism, and a stack of drawers or cassettes holding a cash inventory and providing a vault portion of the automatic teller machine. To facilitate service and access to the various components, the entire assembly mounts typically upon a slidable transport carriage and housing arrangement allowing the assembly to be moved at least partially out of the automatic teller machine cabinet enclosure for service access.
The subject matter of the present invention provides a security system for an automatic teller machine resolving the inherent conflict between the need for service-related access to the interior compartment of an automatic teller machine and the important need for security against theft of automatic teller machine contents, specifically in the present matter, the cash casettes and their contents.